<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>托尔芬讨厌克努特的金发 by FaustCrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141215">托尔芬讨厌克努特的金发</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson'>FaustCrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Quarrels, kiss in the woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>设定：原作向</p><p>Summary：三次他讨厌了，一次没有。</p><p>我时刻为克努特的金发着迷<br/>刷推特的时候突然想到这么一个梗<br/>于是就有了这篇速打√<br/>始终觉得“睡觉的时候压到对方头发”这个梗太性感了XD</p><p>收尾仓促，因为我已经在脑补中爽完了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>托尔芬讨厌克努特的金发</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>01.</strong> <strong>他讨厌克努特的金发</strong></p><p>托尔芬望着人群中那抹耀眼的金，在心底无声咒骂了一句：太引人注目了。这该死的金色。</p><p>他讨厌克努特的金发，虽然这也带来了一点好处，因为几乎不用费多大功夫便能从人群中找到克努特。那头金发晃眼的要命，可相对的，刺客也不费吹灰之力，大大加重了他守卫的负担。</p><p>特别是看到埃德蒙的目光停留在克努特闪耀的金发上留恋不舍时，这种厌恶的情绪便愈加强烈。</p><p>他不喜欢自己的爱人这般引人注目。</p><p>“你什么时候把头发剪掉？”托尔芬坐在一旁擦拭着刀，头也不抬地对正在批阅公文的克努特说道。他自认这并不是抱怨，恰恰十分公允，是在履行身为一个“臣属”的使命，向自己的主君谏言。</p><p>“为什么？”克努特莫名其妙，“你不喜欢我的头发么？”</p><p>“是啊。”托尔芬没声好气道，“你的头发真令人讨厌。”</p><p>“神经病。”</p><p>他不满地放下刀凑近了些，一头埋进了克努特的发间。</p><p>“做什么？你很重。”克努特不安地动了动。</p><p>“你知不知道他一直在看你？”</p><p>“他？谁？”</p><p>“就是那个……混球。”他甚至不屑吐出那个人的名字。</p><p>“啊哈。”克努特对他别扭的反应有些高兴，放下羽毛笔转身抱了抱闹脾气的家伙，“你在嫉妒吗？”</p><p>“我？你在开什么玩笑！”他有些恼羞成怒。</p><p>“嘘，来吧，让我和你分享一个只有我俩知道的小秘密。”克努特神神秘秘地说道。</p><p>托尔芬表示洗耳恭听：“嗯哼？”</p><p>“那就是……”克努特继续压低了嗓音，迫使托尔芬不得不贴近他的嘴唇一听究竟。</p><p>克努特出其不意地咬了咬他的耳朵，随后面无表情地嘲笑道：“「男子汉」托尔芬其实是个大蠢蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>托尔芬和克努特打了一架，两人交缠在一起一度难舍难分。门外的侍卫们听到嘶吼声预备推门而入时，已经见惯不怪了。</p><p>“陛下，你是否需要帮助？”确定不是刺客之后，他们十分谨慎地站在门口发问。</p><p>克努特羞恼地命令他们出去，继而对托尔芬说道：“从我身上下来，你这个笨蛋。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>02.</strong> <strong>他讨厌克努特的长发</strong></p><p>被迫从梦中惊醒真是一件非常糟糕的事情。克努特捂着自己的发根，骂骂咧咧地推了推始作俑者：“托尔芬！你这混蛋快点醒来！”</p><p>“唔，什么？”托尔芬醒的很快，大约是过去多年斥候岁月留下的条件反射。他立刻坐了起来拿出了枕头下的匕首随时准备进攻。然而克努特喊他醒来的原因并不是进了刺客，而是……</p><p>“你的睡相就不能好点，不要搂着我？已经不知道是多少次压到我的头发了！”克努特抱怨着把头发从他胳膊底下抽出来，爱惜地摸了摸，“我随便一翻身就扯得头皮好痛。”</p><p>又是因为这个？</p><p>终于回过神来的托尔芬气得半死，他真是讨厌克努特的长发，因为睡觉的时候常会不小心地压到。克努特总爱为了这点小事与他争吵不休，恼得人头大。</p><p>他毫不客气地回嘴道：“那就不要乱翻身！”</p><p>“这是我的床，就算我在上面打滚也无须征得你的同意。”克努特理直气壮地说道。</p><p>“你为什么不把这该死的头发剪掉？”他咆哮着说。</p><p>“不。”克努特狡黠地眨了眨眼，“我要留着它。”</p><p>“好，非常好。”他嘀咕着，一把将公主拽回了床上，紧紧地箍在身前。</p><p>“你干嘛！”</p><p>“这样你就不能动了。”托尔芬威胁着说道，“闭上眼睡觉，我不想再和你吵这件事情。”</p><p>通常情况下最后都会不了了之，但今天克努特显然痛得狠了，仍窝在他怀里抱怨不休。</p><p>“你的臭脾气可真是……唔……”</p><p>托尔芬困极了，身体力行地堵上那张聒噪的嘴，随后讥诮着问道：“你就是想让我吻你，对不对？”</p><p>“不，我没有。”克努特理所应当地接受了这个“歉意”的亲吻，懒洋洋地反驳道。</p><p>“狡猾的公主。”</p><p>“粗鲁的无赖。”</p><p> </p><p>他们谁也没想过分床睡这个一劳永逸的办法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>03.</strong> <strong>他讨厌克努特的长发</strong></p><p>“你为什么非要跟着我去狩猎？”托尔芬不能理解，“你的文件都看完了吗？”</p><p>“我需要出去呼吸新鲜空气。”克努特白了他一眼，继续慢条斯理地梳着头发。</p><p>“行，那就快一点。”他交叉手臂站在门口等着，“再慢点只能吃上晚饭了。”</p><p>克努特对此置若罔闻，依旧慢吞吞地梳头。他总要花很长时间去打理那头漂亮的金发，每每都要浪费他半小时的时间。明明可以选择骑马去林场周围闲逛，他却只想跟着他去打猎。</p><p>到最后，托尔芬不耐烦地在房间里走来走去，几次想要出声催促都闭上了嘴。他迟钝地察觉克努特正在发愣，盯着窗外没有一只鸟飞过的天空出神。</p><p>这家伙大概是累坏了。</p><p>托尔芬沉默地看了他一会儿，走上前接过了那把梳子，替他潦草地在发间梳了几下。不得不说那头金发已经足够丝滑，再梳也是做无用功。</p><p>“好了，换上衣服快点走吧。”他别扭地别过脸去。恐怕克努特也不愿自己走神的蠢样被其他人看到，但他还是忍不住投去隐隐关切的余光。</p><p>他们一前一后地在森林中行进，尽可能不踏过那些枯黄的落叶堆，以免噪响会惊扰附近的猎物。</p><p>“托尔芬……”克努特欲言又止。</p><p>“嘘。”忙于狩猎的维京男孩才不管他想说什么，光顾着刚刚发现的鹿的脚印。足迹还很新鲜，看来大餐就在这附近。</p><p>克努特挑了挑眉毛，一把抓住了托尔芬的袖子。</p><p>“干嘛？”他有些不悦地诘问。</p><p>然而对方并不在意这样的冒犯，毫不犹豫地捧起了他的脸。</p><p>天气日渐转凉。过不了多久，漫长的冬天又会降临到这片熟悉又陌生的土地上。从北方跋涉而来的凉风无不昭示着这一自然变化。它们比人心容易揣测些，更通人性，温柔而迅疾地扬起克努特金色的长发，如屏障般恰当好处地遮挡住了那个突然的亲吻。风息之后，发丝也一并归于沉寂。</p><p>托尔芬有点喜欢克努特的头发了。</p><p>“干嘛突然做这事，可能会被人看见了。”他说。</p><p>“没人会来森林深处。只有我们。”克努特满不在乎地说道，“说起这个，你为什么不看着我？”</p><p>托尔芬哑然失笑，故意拖长了声音傲慢地说道：“我怕你在哭鼻子。”</p><p>“胡说，我从没有哭过！”</p><p>“啊哈，那当时像个姑娘似的哭鼻子的是谁？”</p><p>“谁知道呢。”克努特自顾自地倚在了树根旁，邀请托尔芬也来坐下。他侧头靠在男孩矮小但强壮的肩膀上。</p><p>“感觉舒服点了？”托尔芬收起刀问道。</p><p>“好多了。”他言简意赅地回答。</p><p>“你毁了我的午餐，得补偿给我。”</p><p>“好。”克努特允诺道，“烤羊腿怎么样？”</p><p>“可以。”</p><p>“那你必须看着我，一眼都不准离开。”他相当任性又蛮横地说道，仿佛在下达一道绝不允许违抗的命令。</p><p>托尔芬一脸困惑的表情：“难道我不是一直都这么做的吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>04.</strong> <strong>有时候，他也会喜欢克努特的头发</strong></p><p>“啊哈。再深点。”</p><p>“对……像这样。”</p><p>托尔芬坐在克努特的办公桌后面，皮带大开低低喘气。他一只手攥着克努特柔顺的金发，另一只手则放在了对方的脑袋上，时不时地往自己的身下按。</p><p>这是他为数不多喜欢那头恼人的长发的时刻。当克努特跪下为他口交，翩跹的金发自然而然地送入了他的手中。他撩开金色的刘海去看公主泛红的脸和被汗打湿的漂亮羽睫……</p><p>“要到了，公主。”托尔芬呻吟着等待射精的到来。</p><p>谁料下一秒，有人敲响了房门：“陛下，您在里面吗？”</p><p>俩人都吓了一跳。无论是谁，都不能被对方看到这样的场景。克努特没有出声，也没有从地上站起，只以眼神示意托尔芬将人打发走。</p><p>托尔芬自然不愿，可眼看人就要推门进来，只得磕磕绊绊地说道：“他不在这里。”</p><p>“陛下他去哪儿了？”沃尔夫奇怪地问道。</p><p>“有事出去了。”托尔芬努力保持声线的平静。</p><p>——该死的，他还在舔。</p><p>“那你怎么能不跟着？”沃尔夫皱了皱眉头，“要是陛下遇到危险了怎么办！”</p><p>“……我马上就去找他。”</p><p>沃尔夫摇着头离开了：“身为国王陛下的贴身保镖，我希望你能够敏锐可靠一点。”</p><p>门口的脚步声渐渐远去。直至确信对方不会去而复返，托尔芬才迫不及待地把桌子底下的人拉了出来。</p><p>“你害我名声变差了。”他意味不明地说道，深邃的眼底布满了被惊扰的尚未平息的汹涌欲望。</p><p>克努特擦了擦嘴角的口水和体液：“你变软了。”</p><p>托尔芬没声好气地说道：“要是你也被人中途打扰，也不一定会比我好多少……”</p><p>“再给你一次机会，怎么样？”他用手指玩味地绕着头发，“当做补偿。”</p><p>托尔芬不置可否，揽过对方的头发拉近自己，这才压低了声音道：“那可不够。”</p><p>克努特不可遏制地大笑了起来，散落在肩膀上的头发肆无忌惮地颤动着。</p><p>托尔芬想，他也没那么讨厌克努特的头发了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p><p> </p><p>Faust</p><p>2020/3/14</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>